Beautiful Dayasd2344
by xing899
Summary: asdf asdf asdf asdf asdf
1. abc2

Γεια σας!

Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που έχω την τιμή να αναρτήσω την πρώτη ελληνική ιστορία στο fanfiction αν και ελπίζω ότι δεν θα είμαι η μόνη! Η ιστορία αυτή γράφτηκε αρχικά στα αγγλικά (όπου και συνεχίζεται να γράφεται) με τον τίτλο "Ilúvatar's children". Ελπίζω οι υπεύθυνοι του fanfiction να μου επιτρέψουν να έχω την ίδια ιστορία σε δύο γλώσσες, αφού μεταφράζοντάς την ουσιαστικά τη ξαναγράφω από την αρχή (και αν αυτό το επιχείρημα δεν πιάσει, ας πούμε απλά ότι πέφτω στα γόνατα και παρακαλάω για κατανόηση!). Όπως και να'χει, το ξέρω ότι ακούγεται λίγο περίεργο, αλλά νιώθω πιο άνετα όταν γράφω στα αγγλικά παρά στα ελληνικά, γι' αυτό συνήθως τα κεφάλαια εδώ θα είναι λίγο πιο πίσω από το αγγλικό αντίστοιχό τους (και ναι, είμαι ελληνίδα, απλά έχω κάτι περίεργα κόμπλεξ με τις γλώσσες!). Αλλά ελπίζω με λίγη τύχη να ακολουθήσουν και άλλοι το παράδειγμά μου και σύντομα η ιστοριούλα μου θα χαθεί ανάμεσα στις υπέροχες δικές σας!

Διαβάστε λοιπόν!

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing from the Lord of the Rings or any other of Tolkien's creations**

**Δε μου ανήκει τίποτα από τον Άρχοντα των Δαχτυλιδιών ή οποιαδήποτε άλλο δημιούργημα του Τόλκιεν**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1: Πρόλογος**

Όταν και οι τελευταίοι των Έλνταρ είχαν επιστρέψει στο Άμαν, οι Βάλαρ αποφάσισαν ότι οι Πρωτογέννητοι θα έμεναν πλέον μαζί τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο για ολόκληρη την αιωνιότητα, αφήνοντας την Έννορ στους Δευτερογέννητους. Τα παιδιά του Άουλε, οι Ναούγκριμ, επίσης άφησαν πίσω τους το φως αυτού του κόσμου και επέστρεψαν για πάντα στις σπηλιές τους στα βάθη της γης, για να μην ξανακουστούν από τότε. Και έτσι ξεκίνησε μια νέα Εποχή, στην οποία, για πρώτη φορά από την αφύπνισή τους, τα Παιδιά του Έρου παρέμεναν ανεπανόρθωτα χωριστά.

Αρχικά, τα πάντα πήγαιναν όπως τα είχαν σχεδιάσει οι Βάλαρ. Τα μεγάλα βασίλεια της Γκόντορ και του Ρόχαν ανθούσαν μέσα στην ακμή τους και οι Ένταϊν απολάμβαναν τη νέα ειρήνη για πολλά χρόνια. Οι Έλνταρ είχαν αποσυρθεί και ζούσαν ικανοποιημένοι στην πολυπόθητη ομορφιά της Αθάνατης Γης, ξεπλένοντας τις πίκρες τους από τους πολέμους της τελευταίας Εποχής, ενώ ο Μάνγουε με τη σύζυγό του Βάρντα χαίρονταν να τους παρακολουθούν, ευτυχισμένοι για τη νέα ισορροπία στην Άρντα.

Αλλά τίποτε δεν ήταν τόσο τέλειο όσο φαινόταν. Γιατί με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, η ισορροπία αυτή γινόταν όλο και πιο ευαίσθητη.

Φάνηκε πρώτα στην Έννορ. Οι Ένταϊν, με τις μικρές τους ζωές και με τη μία γενιά να ακολουθεί την άλλη εκατοντάδες φορες, πολύ σύντομα ξέχασαν το πραγματικό τους παρελθόν. Η Γκόντορ και το Ρόχαν διαλύθηκαν και, καθώς το πρόσωπο του κόσμου άλλαζε γύρω τους, ο κόσμος των Ανθρώπων αναγκάστηκε να ξεκινήσει και πάλι από την αρχή. Η ανάμνηση των Ξωτικών και των Νάνων, των Χόμπιτ και των Εντ, και κάθε άλλου μαγικού πλάσματος της παλιάς Μέσης Γης ξεθώριασε, ώσπου δεν ήταν τίποτε παραπάνω από απλοί μύθοι, ιστορίες χαμένες στα βάθη των νέων παραδόσεων. Και με την ανάδυση των νέων βασιλείων και λαών, οι Άνθρωποι περιέπεσαν στις μεγαλύτερες αδυναμίες τους, κάθως στράφηκαν ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου και πολεμούσαν μεταξύ τους. Ο Ούλμο, Άρχοντας των Υδάτων, που είχε αναλάβει να μεταφέρει τα νέα τους και στους υπόλοιπους Βάλαρ, πολλές φορές ένιωσε την απελπισία να βαραίνει το αθάνατο πνεύμα του και οι θρήνοι της Νιέννα ακούγονταν τώρα πιο συχνά από ποτέ. Μετά στράφηκαν και εναντίον της ίδιας της γης, ώσπου πολλά από τα αρχαία δάση δεν υπήρχαν πλέον και τόσα ζώα και πτηνά πέρασαν μαζί με τα άλλα πλάσματα της Μέσης Γης στο παρελθόν, ματώνοντας την καρδιά της Γιαβάννα. Και τελικά στράφηκαν ενάντια στις ίδιες τις ψυχές τους...

Η ζωή δεν ήταν τέλεια ούτε και στο Άμαν. Τα ατέλειωτα χρόνια της ζωής των Έλνταρ δεν τους άφησαν να ξεχάσουν το πραγματικό παρελθόν τους, όπως οι Ένταϊν. Αλλά ζώντας πλέον χωριστά από τους Δευτερογέννητους του Έρου, των οποίων τα ανήσυχα πνεύματα έλαμπαν δυνατά με την αγάπη τους για τη ζωή, άρχισαν να χάνουν τον ενθουσιασμό τους. Σε αντίθεση με τις προηγούμενες Εποχές του Κόσμου, όταν τα Πλοία επέστρεφαν με τους αγαπημένους τους και νέα από το μακρινό αυτό κόσμο, τώρα ήταν πραγματικά μόνοι τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο. Και έτσι, μετά από χιλιετίες απραξίας, πολλοί είχαν αρχίσει να σβήνουν, καθώς τα πνεύματά τους κουράζονταν από τα ατελείωτα χρόνια μιας ύπαρξης χωρίς καμία αλλαγή. Δεν έφερναν πλέον νέα παιδιά στον κόσμο και το φως στα μάτια τους τρεμόσβηνε, μια σκιά πλέον του τι ήταν στο παρελθόν για μερικούς και ένα ανησυχητικό σκοτάδι για άλλους.

Έτσι ο Μάνγουε κάλεσε τους Βάλαρ πάνω στην κορυφή του Τανίκουετιλ για να αποφασίσουν άλλη μια φορά τη μοίρα της Άρντα. Και την ίδια εποχή, μια περίεργη προφητεία άρχισε να απλώνεται στο Άμαν...

Βρείτε τον απόγονο του Ελέσσαρ

που λάμπει σαν το το φως της αυγής

Φέρτε πίσω την κόρη της Ουντόμιελ

για να φυτρώσει νέα ζωή

Σταματήστε την αρχαία κατάρα

με δυνάμεις νέες και παλιές

Με τα Παιδιά του Έρου ενωμένα

θα ξυπνήσει η ελπίδα στις καρδιές

**Σημείωσεις**

Έλνταρ, Πρωτογέννητοι: Ξωτικά

Ένταϊν, Δευτερογέννητοι: Άνθρωποι

Ναούγκριμ, παιδιά του Άουλε: Νάνοι

Άμαν, Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο, Αθάνατες Χώρες: οι Χώρες της Δύσης, όπου ζούσαν οι Βάλαρ και τα Ξωτικά (ναι το ξέρω, λίγο χαζό, αλλά είμαι σίγουρη ότι όλοι καταλάβατε για τι πράγμα μιλάω, και όχι δεν είναι Βάλινορ, η Βάλινορ είναι απλά η πόλη των Βαλαρ μέσα στο Άμαν)

Μανγουε, Βάρντα, Ούλμο, Νιέννα, Γιαβάννα: μερικοί από τους Βάλαρ (αν δεν ξέρετε τι είναι οι Βάλαρ, μη με παρεξηγήσετε, αλλά μήπως δεν είσαστε στη σωστή σελίδα;)

**Από τη συγγραφέα**

ΟΚ, αυτό ήταν το πρώτο κεφάλαιο! Λίγο μικρό, ναι, αλλά όπως λέει και ο τίτλος είναι μόνο ο πρόλογος, οπότε...

Επίσης ζητώ συγγνώμη αν παραείναι φορτωμένο με στοιχεία από το Σιλμαρίλλιον, ξέρω ότι πολύ κόσμος δεν το έχει διαβάσει, αλλά προσπαθώ να φτιάξω έναν καινούριο κόσμο εδώ και φοβάμαι ότι τουλάχιστον στην αρχή θα σας κουράσω λίγο με τέτοιες διευκρινίσεις.

Βέβαια, θα προσέξατε ότι το πρωτότυπο (στα αγγλικά) είναι λίγο καλύτερο, πιο ατμοσφαιρικό. Βασικά υπάρχουν 2 λόγοι γι'αυτό. 1) νιώθω πιο άνετα με τα αγγλικά όσον αφορά την καλλιτεχνική συγγραφή-μέχρι σήμερα χρησιμοποιούσα τα ελληνικά μόνο για εργασίες και 2) δεν έχω beta-reader για το ελληνικό κείμενο ακόμη! Γι'αυτό όσοι πιστοί προσελθετε και... αφήστε τις προσφορές σας!

Τέλος, θα ήθελα να σας ζητήσω μια μικρή χάρη... Δεν είμαι σίγουρη αν υπάρχουν πολλοί εκτός από μένα εδω, και, δε ξέρω, μερικές φορές νιώθω λίγο μόνη. Αν διαβάσατε την ιστορία μου και σας άρεσε έsτω και λίγο, please αφήστε μια μικρή review με ένα σύντομο γεια, την άποψή σας ή ό,τι άλλο σας κάνει κέφι!

Θα περιμένω με ανυπομονησία!

Neniel Sildurien


	2. ghi

Γεια σας!

Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που έχω την τιμή να αναρτήσω την πρώτη ελληνική ιστορία στο fanfiction αν και ελπίζω ότι δεν θα είμαι η μόνη! Η ιστορία αυτή γράφτηκε αρχικά στα αγγλικά (όπου και συνεχίζεται να γράφεται) με τον τίτλο "Ilúvatar's children". Ελπίζω οι υπεύθυνοι του fanfiction να μου επιτρέψουν να έχω την ίδια ιστορία σε δύο γλώσσες, αφού μεταφράζοντάς την ουσιαστικά τη ξαναγράφω από την αρχή (και αν αυτό το επιχείρημα δεν πιάσει, ας πούμε απλά ότι πέφτω στα γόνατα και παρακαλάω για κατανόηση!). Όπως και να'χει, το ξέρω ότι ακούγεται λίγο περίεργο, αλλά νιώθω πιο άνετα όταν γράφω στα αγγλικά παρά στα ελληνικά, γι' αυτό συνήθως τα κεφάλαια εδώ θα είναι λίγο πιο πίσω από το αγγλικό αντίστοιχό τους (και ναι, είμαι ελληνίδα, απλά έχω κάτι περίεργα κόμπλεξ με τις γλώσσες!). Αλλά ελπίζω με λίγη τύχη να ακολουθήσουν και άλλοι το παράδειγμά μου και σύντομα η ιστοριούλα μου θα χαθεί ανάμεσα στις υπέροχες δικές σας!

Διαβάστε λοιπόν!

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing from the Lord of the Rings or any other of Tolkien's creations**

**Δε μου ανήκει τίποτα από τον Άρχοντα των Δαχτυλιδιών ή οποιαδήποτε άλλο δημιούργημα του Τόλκιεν**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1: Πρόλογος**

Όταν και οι τελευταίοι των Έλνταρ είχαν επιστρέψει στο Άμαν, οι Βάλαρ αποφάσισαν ότι οι Πρωτογέννητοι θα έμεναν πλέον μαζί τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο για ολόκληρη την αιωνιότητα, αφήνοντας την Έννορ στους Δευτερογέννητους. Τα παιδιά του Άουλε, οι Ναούγκριμ, επίσης άφησαν πίσω τους το φως αυτού του κόσμου και επέστρεψαν για πάντα στις σπηλιές τους στα βάθη της γης, για να μην ξανακουστούν από τότε. Και έτσι ξεκίνησε μια νέα Εποχή, στην οποία, για πρώτη φορά από την αφύπνισή τους, τα Παιδιά του Έρου παρέμεναν ανεπανόρθωτα χωριστά.

Αρχικά, τα πάντα πήγαιναν όπως τα είχαν σχεδιάσει οι Βάλαρ. Τα μεγάλα βασίλεια της Γκόντορ και του Ρόχαν ανθούσαν μέσα στην ακμή τους και οι Ένταϊν απολάμβαναν τη νέα ειρήνη για πολλά χρόνια. Οι Έλνταρ είχαν αποσυρθεί και ζούσαν ικανοποιημένοι στην πολυπόθητη ομορφιά της Αθάνατης Γης, ξεπλένοντας τις πίκρες τους από τους πολέμους της τελευταίας Εποχής, ενώ ο Μάνγουε με τη σύζυγό του Βάρντα χαίρονταν να τους παρακολουθούν, ευτυχισμένοι για τη νέα ισορροπία στην Άρντα.

Αλλά τίποτε δεν ήταν τόσο τέλειο όσο φαινόταν. Γιατί με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, η ισορροπία αυτή γινόταν όλο και πιο ευαίσθητη.

Φάνηκε πρώτα στην Έννορ. Οι Ένταϊν, με τις μικρές τους ζωές και με τη μία γενιά να ακολουθεί την άλλη εκατοντάδες φορες, πολύ σύντομα ξέχασαν το πραγματικό τους παρελθόν. Η Γκόντορ και το Ρόχαν διαλύθηκαν και, καθώς το πρόσωπο του κόσμου άλλαζε γύρω τους, ο κόσμος των Ανθρώπων αναγκάστηκε να ξεκινήσει και πάλι από την αρχή. Η ανάμνηση των Ξωτικών και των Νάνων, των Χόμπιτ και των Εντ, και κάθε άλλου μαγικού πλάσματος της παλιάς Μέσης Γης ξεθώριασε, ώσπου δεν ήταν τίποτε παραπάνω από απλοί μύθοι, ιστορίες χαμένες στα βάθη των νέων παραδόσεων. Και με την ανάδυση των νέων βασιλείων και λαών, οι Άνθρωποι περιέπεσαν στις μεγαλύτερες αδυναμίες τους, κάθως στράφηκαν ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου και πολεμούσαν μεταξύ τους. Ο Ούλμο, Άρχοντας των Υδάτων, που είχε αναλάβει να μεταφέρει τα νέα τους και στους υπόλοιπους Βάλαρ, πολλές φορές ένιωσε την απελπισία να βαραίνει το αθάνατο πνεύμα του και οι θρήνοι της Νιέννα ακούγονταν τώρα πιο συχνά από ποτέ. Μετά στράφηκαν και εναντίον της ίδιας της γης, ώσπου πολλά από τα αρχαία δάση δεν υπήρχαν πλέον και τόσα ζώα και πτηνά πέρασαν μαζί με τα άλλα πλάσματα της Μέσης Γης στο παρελθόν, ματώνοντας την καρδιά της Γιαβάννα. Και τελικά στράφηκαν ενάντια στις ίδιες τις ψυχές τους...

Η ζωή δεν ήταν τέλεια ούτε και στο Άμαν. Τα ατέλειωτα χρόνια της ζωής των Έλνταρ δεν τους άφησαν να ξεχάσουν το πραγματικό παρελθόν τους, όπως οι Ένταϊν. Αλλά ζώντας πλέον χωριστά από τους Δευτερογέννητους του Έρου, των οποίων τα ανήσυχα πνεύματα έλαμπαν δυνατά με την αγάπη τους για τη ζωή, άρχισαν να χάνουν τον ενθουσιασμό τους. Σε αντίθεση με τις προηγούμενες Εποχές του Κόσμου, όταν τα Πλοία επέστρεφαν με τους αγαπημένους τους και νέα από το μακρινό αυτό κόσμο, τώρα ήταν πραγματικά μόνοι τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο. Και έτσι, μετά από χιλιετίες απραξίας, πολλοί είχαν αρχίσει να σβήνουν, καθώς τα πνεύματά τους κουράζονταν από τα ατελείωτα χρόνια μιας ύπαρξης χωρίς καμία αλλαγή. Δεν έφερναν πλέον νέα παιδιά στον κόσμο και το φως στα μάτια τους τρεμόσβηνε, μια σκιά πλέον του τι ήταν στο παρελθόν για μερικούς και ένα ανησυχητικό σκοτάδι για άλλους.

Έτσι ο Μάνγουε κάλεσε τους Βάλαρ πάνω στην κορυφή του Τανίκουετιλ για να αποφασίσουν άλλη μια φορά τη μοίρα της Άρντα. Και την ίδια εποχή, μια περίεργη προφητεία άρχισε να απλώνεται στο Άμαν...

Βρείτε τον απόγονο του Ελέσσαρ

που λάμπει σαν το το φως της αυγής

Φέρτε πίσω την κόρη της Ουντόμιελ

για να φυτρώσει νέα ζωή

Σταματήστε την αρχαία κατάρα

με δυνάμεις νέες και παλιές

Με τα Παιδιά του Έρου ενωμένα

θα ξυπνήσει η ελπίδα στις καρδιές

**Σημείωσεις**

Έλνταρ, Πρωτογέννητοι: Ξωτικά

Ένταϊν, Δευτερογέννητοι: Άνθρωποι

Ναούγκριμ, παιδιά του Άουλε: Νάνοι

Άμαν, Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο, Αθάνατες Χώρες: οι Χώρες της Δύσης, όπου ζούσαν οι Βάλαρ και τα Ξωτικά (ναι το ξέρω, λίγο χαζό, αλλά είμαι σίγουρη ότι όλοι καταλάβατε για τι πράγμα μιλάω, και όχι δεν είναι Βάλινορ, η Βάλινορ είναι απλά η πόλη των Βαλαρ μέσα στο Άμαν)

Μανγουε, Βάρντα, Ούλμο, Νιέννα, Γιαβάννα: μερικοί από τους Βάλαρ (αν δεν ξέρετε τι είναι οι Βάλαρ, μη με παρεξηγήσετε, αλλά μήπως δεν είσαστε στη σωστή σελίδα;)

**Από τη συγγραφέα**

ΟΚ, αυτό ήταν το πρώτο κεφάλαιο! Λίγο μικρό, ναι, αλλά όπως λέει και ο τίτλος είναι μόνο ο πρόλογος, οπότε...

Επίσης ζητώ συγγνώμη αν παραείναι φορτωμένο με στοιχεία από το Σιλμαρίλλιον, ξέρω ότι πολύ κόσμος δεν το έχει διαβάσει, αλλά προσπαθώ να φτιάξω έναν καινούριο κόσμο εδώ και φοβάμαι ότι τουλάχιστον στην αρχή θα σας κουράσω λίγο με τέτοιες διευκρινίσεις.

Βέβαια, θα προσέξατε ότι το πρωτότυπο (στα αγγλικά) είναι λίγο καλύτερο, πιο ατμοσφαιρικό. Βασικά υπάρχουν 2 λόγοι γι'αυτό. 1) νιώθω πιο άνετα με τα αγγλικά όσον αφορά την καλλιτεχνική συγγραφή-μέχρι σήμερα χρησιμοποιούσα τα ελληνικά μόνο για εργασίες και 2) δεν έχω beta-reader για το ελληνικό κείμενο ακόμη! Γι'αυτό όσοι πιστοί προσελθετε και... αφήστε τις προσφορές σας!

Τέλος, θα ήθελα να σας ζητήσω μια μικρή χάρη... Δεν είμαι σίγουρη αν υπάρχουν πολλοί εκτός από μένα εδω, και, δε ξέρω, μερικές φορές νιώθω λίγο μόνη. Αν διαβάσατε την ιστορία μου και σας άρεσε έsτω και λίγο, please αφήστε μια μικρή review με ένα σύντομο γεια, την άποψή σας ή ό,τι άλλο σας κάνει κέφι!

Θα περιμένω με ανυπομονησία!

Neniel Sildurien


	3. Chapter 3

Γεια σας!

Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που έχω την τιμή να αναρτήσω την πρώτη ελληνική ιστορία στο fanfiction αν και ελπίζω ότι δεν θα είμαι η μόνη! Η ιστορία αυτή γράφτηκε αρχικά στα αγγλικά (όπου και συνεχίζεται να γράφεται) με τον τίτλο "Ilúvatar's children". Ελπίζω οι υπεύθυνοι του fanfiction να μου επιτρέψουν να έχω την ίδια ιστορία σε δύο γλώσσες, αφού μεταφράζοντάς την ουσιαστικά τη ξαναγράφω από την αρχή (και αν αυτό το επιχείρημα δεν πιάσει, ας πούμε απλά ότι πέφτω στα γόνατα και παρακαλάω για κατανόηση!). Όπως και να'χει, το ξέρω ότι ακούγεται λίγο περίεργο, αλλά νιώθω πιο άνετα όταν γράφω στα αγγλικά παρά στα ελληνικά, γι' αυτό συνήθως τα κεφάλαια εδώ θα είναι λίγο πιο πίσω από το αγγλικό αντίστοιχό τους (και ναι, είμαι ελληνίδα, απλά έχω κάτι περίεργα κόμπλεξ με τις γλώσσες!). Αλλά ελπίζω με λίγη τύχη να ακολουθήσουν και άλλοι το παράδειγμά μου και σύντομα η ιστοριούλα μου θα χαθεί ανάμεσα στις υπέροχες δικές σας!

Διαβάστε λοιπόν!

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing from the Lord of the Rings or any other of Tolkien's creations**

**Δε μου ανήκει τίποτα από τον Άρχοντα των Δαχτυλιδιών ή οποιαδήποτε άλλο δημιούργημα του Τόλκιεν**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1: Πρόλογος**

Όταν και οι τελευταίοι των Έλνταρ είχαν επιστρέψει στο Άμαν, οι Βάλαρ αποφάσισαν ότι οι Πρωτογέννητοι θα έμεναν πλέον μαζί τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο για ολόκληρη την αιωνιότητα, αφήνοντας την Έννορ στους Δευτερογέννητους. Τα παιδιά του Άουλε, οι Ναούγκριμ, επίσης άφησαν πίσω τους το φως αυτού του κόσμου και επέστρεψαν για πάντα στις σπηλιές τους στα βάθη της γης, για να μην ξανακουστούν από τότε. Και έτσι ξεκίνησε μια νέα Εποχή, στην οποία, για πρώτη φορά από την αφύπνισή τους, τα Παιδιά του Έρου παρέμεναν ανεπανόρθωτα χωριστά.

Αρχικά, τα πάντα πήγαιναν όπως τα είχαν σχεδιάσει οι Βάλαρ. Τα μεγάλα βασίλεια της Γκόντορ και του Ρόχαν ανθούσαν μέσα στην ακμή τους και οι Ένταϊν απολάμβαναν τη νέα ειρήνη για πολλά χρόνια. Οι Έλνταρ είχαν αποσυρθεί και ζούσαν ικανοποιημένοι στην πολυπόθητη ομορφιά της Αθάνατης Γης, ξεπλένοντας τις πίκρες τους από τους πολέμους της τελευταίας Εποχής, ενώ ο Μάνγουε με τη σύζυγό του Βάρντα χαίρονταν να τους παρακολουθούν, ευτυχισμένοι για τη νέα ισορροπία στην Άρντα.

Αλλά τίποτε δεν ήταν τόσο τέλειο όσο φαινόταν. Γιατί με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, η ισορροπία αυτή γινόταν όλο και πιο ευαίσθητη.

Φάνηκε πρώτα στην Έννορ. Οι Ένταϊν, με τις μικρές τους ζωές και με τη μία γενιά να ακολουθεί την άλλη εκατοντάδες φορες, πολύ σύντομα ξέχασαν το πραγματικό τους παρελθόν. Η Γκόντορ και το Ρόχαν διαλύθηκαν και, καθώς το πρόσωπο του κόσμου άλλαζε γύρω τους, ο κόσμος των Ανθρώπων αναγκάστηκε να ξεκινήσει και πάλι από την αρχή. Η ανάμνηση των Ξωτικών και των Νάνων, των Χόμπιτ και των Εντ, και κάθε άλλου μαγικού πλάσματος της παλιάς Μέσης Γης ξεθώριασε, ώσπου δεν ήταν τίποτε παραπάνω από απλοί μύθοι, ιστορίες χαμένες στα βάθη των νέων παραδόσεων. Και με την ανάδυση των νέων βασιλείων και λαών, οι Άνθρωποι περιέπεσαν στις μεγαλύτερες αδυναμίες τους, κάθως στράφηκαν ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου και πολεμούσαν μεταξύ τους. Ο Ούλμο, Άρχοντας των Υδάτων, που είχε αναλάβει να μεταφέρει τα νέα τους και στους υπόλοιπους Βάλαρ, πολλές φορές ένιωσε την απελπισία να βαραίνει το αθάνατο πνεύμα του και οι θρήνοι της Νιέννα ακούγονταν τώρα πιο συχνά από ποτέ. Μετά στράφηκαν και εναντίον της ίδιας της γης, ώσπου πολλά από τα αρχαία δάση δεν υπήρχαν πλέον και τόσα ζώα και πτηνά πέρασαν μαζί με τα άλλα πλάσματα της Μέσης Γης στο παρελθόν, ματώνοντας την καρδιά της Γιαβάννα. Και τελικά στράφηκαν ενάντια στις ίδιες τις ψυχές τους...

Η ζωή δεν ήταν τέλεια ούτε και στο Άμαν. Τα ατέλειωτα χρόνια της ζωής των Έλνταρ δεν τους άφησαν να ξεχάσουν το πραγματικό παρελθόν τους, όπως οι Ένταϊν. Αλλά ζώντας πλέον χωριστά από τους Δευτερογέννητους του Έρου, των οποίων τα ανήσυχα πνεύματα έλαμπαν δυνατά με την αγάπη τους για τη ζωή, άρχισαν να χάνουν τον ενθουσιασμό τους. Σε αντίθεση με τις προηγούμενες Εποχές του Κόσμου, όταν τα Πλοία επέστρεφαν με τους αγαπημένους τους και νέα από το μακρινό αυτό κόσμο, τώρα ήταν πραγματικά μόνοι τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο. Και έτσι, μετά από χιλιετίες απραξίας, πολλοί είχαν αρχίσει να σβήνουν, καθώς τα πνεύματά τους κουράζονταν από τα ατελείωτα χρόνια μιας ύπαρξης χωρίς καμία αλλαγή. Δεν έφερναν πλέον νέα παιδιά στον κόσμο και το φως στα μάτια τους τρεμόσβηνε, μια σκιά πλέον του τι ήταν στο παρελθόν για μερικούς και ένα ανησυχητικό σκοτάδι για άλλους.

Έτσι ο Μάνγουε κάλεσε τους Βάλαρ πάνω στην κορυφή του Τανίκουετιλ για να αποφασίσουν άλλη μια φορά τη μοίρα της Άρντα. Και την ίδια εποχή, μια περίεργη προφητεία άρχισε να απλώνεται στο Άμαν...

Βρείτε τον απόγονο του Ελέσσαρ

που λάμπει σαν το το φως της αυγής

Φέρτε πίσω την κόρη της Ουντόμιελ

για να φυτρώσει νέα ζωή

Σταματήστε την αρχαία κατάρα

με δυνάμεις νέες και παλιές

Με τα Παιδιά του Έρου ενωμένα

θα ξυπνήσει η ελπίδα στις καρδιές

**Σημείωσεις**

Έλνταρ, Πρωτογέννητοι: Ξωτικά

Ένταϊν, Δευτερογέννητοι: Άνθρωποι

Ναούγκριμ, παιδιά του Άουλε: Νάνοι

Άμαν, Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο, Αθάνατες Χώρες: οι Χώρες της Δύσης, όπου ζούσαν οι Βάλαρ και τα Ξωτικά (ναι το ξέρω, λίγο χαζό, αλλά είμαι σίγουρη ότι όλοι καταλάβατε για τι πράγμα μιλάω, και όχι δεν είναι Βάλινορ, η Βάλινορ είναι απλά η πόλη των Βαλαρ μέσα στο Άμαν)

Μανγουε, Βάρντα, Ούλμο, Νιέννα, Γιαβάννα: μερικοί από τους Βάλαρ (αν δεν ξέρετε τι είναι οι Βάλαρ, μη με παρεξηγήσετε, αλλά μήπως δεν είσαστε στη σωστή σελίδα;)

**Από τη συγγραφέα**

ΟΚ, αυτό ήταν το πρώτο κεφάλαιο! Λίγο μικρό, ναι, αλλά όπως λέει και ο τίτλος είναι μόνο ο πρόλογος, οπότε...

Επίσης ζητώ συγγνώμη αν παραείναι φορτωμένο με στοιχεία από το Σιλμαρίλλιον, ξέρω ότι πολύ κόσμος δεν το έχει διαβάσει, αλλά προσπαθώ να φτιάξω έναν καινούριο κόσμο εδώ και φοβάμαι ότι τουλάχιστον στην αρχή θα σας κουράσω λίγο με τέτοιες διευκρινίσεις.

Βέβαια, θα προσέξατε ότι το πρωτότυπο (στα αγγλικά) είναι λίγο καλύτερο, πιο ατμοσφαιρικό. Βασικά υπάρχουν 2 λόγοι γι'αυτό. 1) νιώθω πιο άνετα με τα αγγλικά όσον αφορά την καλλιτεχνική συγγραφή-μέχρι σήμερα χρησιμοποιούσα τα ελληνικά μόνο για εργασίες και 2) δεν έχω beta-reader για το ελληνικό κείμενο ακόμη! Γι'αυτό όσοι πιστοί προσελθετε και... αφήστε τις προσφορές σας!

Τέλος, θα ήθελα να σας ζητήσω μια μικρή χάρη... Δεν είμαι σίγουρη αν υπάρχουν πολλοί εκτός από μένα εδω, και, δε ξέρω, μερικές φορές νιώθω λίγο μόνη. Αν διαβάσατε την ιστορία μου και σας άρεσε έsτω και λίγο, please αφήστε μια μικρή review με ένα σύντομο γεια, την άποψή σας ή ό,τι άλλο σας κάνει κέφι!

Θα περιμένω με ανυπομονησία!

Neniel Sildurien


	4. Chapter 4

Γεια σας!

Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που έχω την τιμή να αναρτήσω την πρώτη ελληνική ιστορία στο fanfiction αν και ελπίζω ότι δεν θα είμαι η μόνη! Η ιστορία αυτή γράφτηκε αρχικά στα αγγλικά (όπου και συνεχίζεται να γράφεται) με τον τίτλο "Ilúvatar's children". Ελπίζω οι υπεύθυνοι του fanfiction να μου επιτρέψουν να έχω την ίδια ιστορία σε δύο γλώσσες, αφού μεταφράζοντάς την ουσιαστικά τη ξαναγράφω από την αρχή (και αν αυτό το επιχείρημα δεν πιάσει, ας πούμε απλά ότι πέφτω στα γόνατα και παρακαλάω για κατανόηση!). Όπως και να'χει, το ξέρω ότι ακούγεται λίγο περίεργο, αλλά νιώθω πιο άνετα όταν γράφω στα αγγλικά παρά στα ελληνικά, γι' αυτό συνήθως τα κεφάλαια εδώ θα είναι λίγο πιο πίσω από το αγγλικό αντίστοιχό τους (και ναι, είμαι ελληνίδα, απλά έχω κάτι περίεργα κόμπλεξ με τις γλώσσες!). Αλλά ελπίζω με λίγη τύχη να ακολουθήσουν και άλλοι το παράδειγμά μου και σύντομα η ιστοριούλα μου θα χαθεί ανάμεσα στις υπέροχες δικές σας!

Διαβάστε λοιπόν!

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing from the Lord of the Rings or any other of Tolkien's creations**

**Δε μου ανήκει τίποτα από τον Άρχοντα των Δαχτυλιδιών ή οποιαδήποτε άλλο δημιούργημα του Τόλκιεν**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1: Πρόλογος**

Όταν και οι τελευταίοι των Έλνταρ είχαν επιστρέψει στο Άμαν, οι Βάλαρ αποφάσισαν ότι οι Πρωτογέννητοι θα έμεναν πλέον μαζί τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο για ολόκληρη την αιωνιότητα, αφήνοντας την Έννορ στους Δευτερογέννητους. Τα παιδιά του Άουλε, οι Ναούγκριμ, επίσης άφησαν πίσω τους το φως αυτού του κόσμου και επέστρεψαν για πάντα στις σπηλιές τους στα βάθη της γης, για να μην ξανακουστούν από τότε. Και έτσι ξεκίνησε μια νέα Εποχή, στην οποία, για πρώτη φορά από την αφύπνισή τους, τα Παιδιά του Έρου παρέμεναν ανεπανόρθωτα χωριστά.

Αρχικά, τα πάντα πήγαιναν όπως τα είχαν σχεδιάσει οι Βάλαρ. Τα μεγάλα βασίλεια της Γκόντορ και του Ρόχαν ανθούσαν μέσα στην ακμή τους και οι Ένταϊν απολάμβαναν τη νέα ειρήνη για πολλά χρόνια. Οι Έλνταρ είχαν αποσυρθεί και ζούσαν ικανοποιημένοι στην πολυπόθητη ομορφιά της Αθάνατης Γης, ξεπλένοντας τις πίκρες τους από τους πολέμους της τελευταίας Εποχής, ενώ ο Μάνγουε με τη σύζυγό του Βάρντα χαίρονταν να τους παρακολουθούν, ευτυχισμένοι για τη νέα ισορροπία στην Άρντα.

Αλλά τίποτε δεν ήταν τόσο τέλειο όσο φαινόταν. Γιατί με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, η ισορροπία αυτή γινόταν όλο και πιο ευαίσθητη.

Φάνηκε πρώτα στην Έννορ. Οι Ένταϊν, με τις μικρές τους ζωές και με τη μία γενιά να ακολουθεί την άλλη εκατοντάδες φορες, πολύ σύντομα ξέχασαν το πραγματικό τους παρελθόν. Η Γκόντορ και το Ρόχαν διαλύθηκαν και, καθώς το πρόσωπο του κόσμου άλλαζε γύρω τους, ο κόσμος των Ανθρώπων αναγκάστηκε να ξεκινήσει και πάλι από την αρχή. Η ανάμνηση των Ξωτικών και των Νάνων, των Χόμπιτ και των Εντ, και κάθε άλλου μαγικού πλάσματος της παλιάς Μέσης Γης ξεθώριασε, ώσπου δεν ήταν τίποτε παραπάνω από απλοί μύθοι, ιστορίες χαμένες στα βάθη των νέων παραδόσεων. Και με την ανάδυση των νέων βασιλείων και λαών, οι Άνθρωποι περιέπεσαν στις μεγαλύτερες αδυναμίες τους, κάθως στράφηκαν ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου και πολεμούσαν μεταξύ τους. Ο Ούλμο, Άρχοντας των Υδάτων, που είχε αναλάβει να μεταφέρει τα νέα τους και στους υπόλοιπους Βάλαρ, πολλές φορές ένιωσε την απελπισία να βαραίνει το αθάνατο πνεύμα του και οι θρήνοι της Νιέννα ακούγονταν τώρα πιο συχνά από ποτέ. Μετά στράφηκαν και εναντίον της ίδιας της γης, ώσπου πολλά από τα αρχαία δάση δεν υπήρχαν πλέον και τόσα ζώα και πτηνά πέρασαν μαζί με τα άλλα πλάσματα της Μέσης Γης στο παρελθόν, ματώνοντας την καρδιά της Γιαβάννα. Και τελικά στράφηκαν ενάντια στις ίδιες τις ψυχές τους...

Η ζωή δεν ήταν τέλεια ούτε και στο Άμαν. Τα ατέλειωτα χρόνια της ζωής των Έλνταρ δεν τους άφησαν να ξεχάσουν το πραγματικό παρελθόν τους, όπως οι Ένταϊν. Αλλά ζώντας πλέον χωριστά από τους Δευτερογέννητους του Έρου, των οποίων τα ανήσυχα πνεύματα έλαμπαν δυνατά με την αγάπη τους για τη ζωή, άρχισαν να χάνουν τον ενθουσιασμό τους. Σε αντίθεση με τις προηγούμενες Εποχές του Κόσμου, όταν τα Πλοία επέστρεφαν με τους αγαπημένους τους και νέα από το μακρινό αυτό κόσμο, τώρα ήταν πραγματικά μόνοι τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο. Και έτσι, μετά από χιλιετίες απραξίας, πολλοί είχαν αρχίσει να σβήνουν, καθώς τα πνεύματά τους κουράζονταν από τα ατελείωτα χρόνια μιας ύπαρξης χωρίς καμία αλλαγή. Δεν έφερναν πλέον νέα παιδιά στον κόσμο και το φως στα μάτια τους τρεμόσβηνε, μια σκιά πλέον του τι ήταν στο παρελθόν για μερικούς και ένα ανησυχητικό σκοτάδι για άλλους.

Έτσι ο Μάνγουε κάλεσε τους Βάλαρ πάνω στην κορυφή του Τανίκουετιλ για να αποφασίσουν άλλη μια φορά τη μοίρα της Άρντα. Και την ίδια εποχή, μια περίεργη προφητεία άρχισε να απλώνεται στο Άμαν...

Βρείτε τον απόγονο του Ελέσσαρ

που λάμπει σαν το το φως της αυγής

Φέρτε πίσω την κόρη της Ουντόμιελ

για να φυτρώσει νέα ζωή

Σταματήστε την αρχαία κατάρα

με δυνάμεις νέες και παλιές

Με τα Παιδιά του Έρου ενωμένα

θα ξυπνήσει η ελπίδα στις καρδιές

**Σημείωσεις**

Έλνταρ, Πρωτογέννητοι: Ξωτικά

Ένταϊν, Δευτερογέννητοι: Άνθρωποι

Ναούγκριμ, παιδιά του Άουλε: Νάνοι

Άμαν, Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο, Αθάνατες Χώρες: οι Χώρες της Δύσης, όπου ζούσαν οι Βάλαρ και τα Ξωτικά (ναι το ξέρω, λίγο χαζό, αλλά είμαι σίγουρη ότι όλοι καταλάβατε για τι πράγμα μιλάω, και όχι δεν είναι Βάλινορ, η Βάλινορ είναι απλά η πόλη των Βαλαρ μέσα στο Άμαν)

Μανγουε, Βάρντα, Ούλμο, Νιέννα, Γιαβάννα: μερικοί από τους Βάλαρ (αν δεν ξέρετε τι είναι οι Βάλαρ, μη με παρεξηγήσετε, αλλά μήπως δεν είσαστε στη σωστή σελίδα;)

**Από τη συγγραφέα**

ΟΚ, αυτό ήταν το πρώτο κεφάλαιο! Λίγο μικρό, ναι, αλλά όπως λέει και ο τίτλος είναι μόνο ο πρόλογος, οπότε...

Επίσης ζητώ συγγνώμη αν παραείναι φορτωμένο με στοιχεία από το Σιλμαρίλλιον, ξέρω ότι πολύ κόσμος δεν το έχει διαβάσει, αλλά προσπαθώ να φτιάξω έναν καινούριο κόσμο εδώ και φοβάμαι ότι τουλάχιστον στην αρχή θα σας κουράσω λίγο με τέτοιες διευκρινίσεις.

Βέβαια, θα προσέξατε ότι το πρωτότυπο (στα αγγλικά) είναι λίγο καλύτερο, πιο ατμοσφαιρικό. Βασικά υπάρχουν 2 λόγοι γι'αυτό. 1) νιώθω πιο άνετα με τα αγγλικά όσον αφορά την καλλιτεχνική συγγραφή-μέχρι σήμερα χρησιμοποιούσα τα ελληνικά μόνο για εργασίες και 2) δεν έχω beta-reader για το ελληνικό κείμενο ακόμη! Γι'αυτό όσοι πιστοί προσελθετε και... αφήστε τις προσφορές σας!

Τέλος, θα ήθελα να σας ζητήσω μια μικρή χάρη... Δεν είμαι σίγουρη αν υπάρχουν πολλοί εκτός από μένα εδω, και, δε ξέρω, μερικές φορές νιώθω λίγο μόνη. Αν διαβάσατε την ιστορία μου και σας άρεσε έsτω και λίγο, please αφήστε μια μικρή review με ένα σύντομο γεια, την άποψή σας ή ό,τι άλλο σας κάνει κέφι!

Θα περιμένω με ανυπομονησία!

Neniel Sildurien


	5. Chapter 5

Γεια σας!

Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που έχω την τιμή να αναρτήσω την πρώτη ελληνική ιστορία στο fanfiction αν και ελπίζω ότι δεν θα είμαι η μόνη! Η ιστορία αυτή γράφτηκε αρχικά στα αγγλικά (όπου και συνεχίζεται να γράφεται) με τον τίτλο "Ilúvatar's children". Ελπίζω οι υπεύθυνοι του fanfiction να μου επιτρέψουν να έχω την ίδια ιστορία σε δύο γλώσσες, αφού μεταφράζοντάς την ουσιαστικά τη ξαναγράφω από την αρχή (και αν αυτό το επιχείρημα δεν πιάσει, ας πούμε απλά ότι πέφτω στα γόνατα και παρακαλάω για κατανόηση!). Όπως και να'χει, το ξέρω ότι ακούγεται λίγο περίεργο, αλλά νιώθω πιο άνετα όταν γράφω στα αγγλικά παρά στα ελληνικά, γι' αυτό συνήθως τα κεφάλαια εδώ θα είναι λίγο πιο πίσω από το αγγλικό αντίστοιχό τους (και ναι, είμαι ελληνίδα, απλά έχω κάτι περίεργα κόμπλεξ με τις γλώσσες!). Αλλά ελπίζω με λίγη τύχη να ακολουθήσουν και άλλοι το παράδειγμά μου και σύντομα η ιστοριούλα μου θα χαθεί ανάμεσα στις υπέροχες δικές σας!

Διαβάστε λοιπόν!

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing from the Lord of the Rings or any other of Tolkien's creations**

**Δε μου ανήκει τίποτα από τον Άρχοντα των Δαχτυλιδιών ή οποιαδήποτε άλλο δημιούργημα του Τόλκιεν**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1: Πρόλογος**

Όταν και οι τελευταίοι των Έλνταρ είχαν επιστρέψει στο Άμαν, οι Βάλαρ αποφάσισαν ότι οι Πρωτογέννητοι θα έμεναν πλέον μαζί τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο για ολόκληρη την αιωνιότητα, αφήνοντας την Έννορ στους Δευτερογέννητους. Τα παιδιά του Άουλε, οι Ναούγκριμ, επίσης άφησαν πίσω τους το φως αυτού του κόσμου και επέστρεψαν για πάντα στις σπηλιές τους στα βάθη της γης, για να μην ξανακουστούν από τότε. Και έτσι ξεκίνησε μια νέα Εποχή, στην οποία, για πρώτη φορά από την αφύπνισή τους, τα Παιδιά του Έρου παρέμεναν ανεπανόρθωτα χωριστά.

Αρχικά, τα πάντα πήγαιναν όπως τα είχαν σχεδιάσει οι Βάλαρ. Τα μεγάλα βασίλεια της Γκόντορ και του Ρόχαν ανθούσαν μέσα στην ακμή τους και οι Ένταϊν απολάμβαναν τη νέα ειρήνη για πολλά χρόνια. Οι Έλνταρ είχαν αποσυρθεί και ζούσαν ικανοποιημένοι στην πολυπόθητη ομορφιά της Αθάνατης Γης, ξεπλένοντας τις πίκρες τους από τους πολέμους της τελευταίας Εποχής, ενώ ο Μάνγουε με τη σύζυγό του Βάρντα χαίρονταν να τους παρακολουθούν, ευτυχισμένοι για τη νέα ισορροπία στην Άρντα.

Αλλά τίποτε δεν ήταν τόσο τέλειο όσο φαινόταν. Γιατί με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, η ισορροπία αυτή γινόταν όλο και πιο ευαίσθητη.

Φάνηκε πρώτα στην Έννορ. Οι Ένταϊν, με τις μικρές τους ζωές και με τη μία γενιά να ακολουθεί την άλλη εκατοντάδες φορες, πολύ σύντομα ξέχασαν το πραγματικό τους παρελθόν. Η Γκόντορ και το Ρόχαν διαλύθηκαν και, καθώς το πρόσωπο του κόσμου άλλαζε γύρω τους, ο κόσμος των Ανθρώπων αναγκάστηκε να ξεκινήσει και πάλι από την αρχή. Η ανάμνηση των Ξωτικών και των Νάνων, των Χόμπιτ και των Εντ, και κάθε άλλου μαγικού πλάσματος της παλιάς Μέσης Γης ξεθώριασε, ώσπου δεν ήταν τίποτε παραπάνω από απλοί μύθοι, ιστορίες χαμένες στα βάθη των νέων παραδόσεων. Και με την ανάδυση των νέων βασιλείων και λαών, οι Άνθρωποι περιέπεσαν στις μεγαλύτερες αδυναμίες τους, κάθως στράφηκαν ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου και πολεμούσαν μεταξύ τους. Ο Ούλμο, Άρχοντας των Υδάτων, που είχε αναλάβει να μεταφέρει τα νέα τους και στους υπόλοιπους Βάλαρ, πολλές φορές ένιωσε την απελπισία να βαραίνει το αθάνατο πνεύμα του και οι θρήνοι της Νιέννα ακούγονταν τώρα πιο συχνά από ποτέ. Μετά στράφηκαν και εναντίον της ίδιας της γης, ώσπου πολλά από τα αρχαία δάση δεν υπήρχαν πλέον και τόσα ζώα και πτηνά πέρασαν μαζί με τα άλλα πλάσματα της Μέσης Γης στο παρελθόν, ματώνοντας την καρδιά της Γιαβάννα. Και τελικά στράφηκαν ενάντια στις ίδιες τις ψυχές τους...

Η ζωή δεν ήταν τέλεια ούτε και στο Άμαν. Τα ατέλειωτα χρόνια της ζωής των Έλνταρ δεν τους άφησαν να ξεχάσουν το πραγματικό παρελθόν τους, όπως οι Ένταϊν. Αλλά ζώντας πλέον χωριστά από τους Δευτερογέννητους του Έρου, των οποίων τα ανήσυχα πνεύματα έλαμπαν δυνατά με την αγάπη τους για τη ζωή, άρχισαν να χάνουν τον ενθουσιασμό τους. Σε αντίθεση με τις προηγούμενες Εποχές του Κόσμου, όταν τα Πλοία επέστρεφαν με τους αγαπημένους τους και νέα από το μακρινό αυτό κόσμο, τώρα ήταν πραγματικά μόνοι τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο. Και έτσι, μετά από χιλιετίες απραξίας, πολλοί είχαν αρχίσει να σβήνουν, καθώς τα πνεύματά τους κουράζονταν από τα ατελείωτα χρόνια μιας ύπαρξης χωρίς καμία αλλαγή. Δεν έφερναν πλέον νέα παιδιά στον κόσμο και το φως στα μάτια τους τρεμόσβηνε, μια σκιά πλέον του τι ήταν στο παρελθόν για μερικούς και ένα ανησυχητικό σκοτάδι για άλλους.

Έτσι ο Μάνγουε κάλεσε τους Βάλαρ πάνω στην κορυφή του Τανίκουετιλ για να αποφασίσουν άλλη μια φορά τη μοίρα της Άρντα. Και την ίδια εποχή, μια περίεργη προφητεία άρχισε να απλώνεται στο Άμαν...

Βρείτε τον απόγονο του Ελέσσαρ

που λάμπει σαν το το φως της αυγής

Φέρτε πίσω την κόρη της Ουντόμιελ

για να φυτρώσει νέα ζωή

Σταματήστε την αρχαία κατάρα

με δυνάμεις νέες και παλιές

Με τα Παιδιά του Έρου ενωμένα

θα ξυπνήσει η ελπίδα στις καρδιές

**Σημείωσεις**

Έλνταρ, Πρωτογέννητοι: Ξωτικά

Ένταϊν, Δευτερογέννητοι: Άνθρωποι

Ναούγκριμ, παιδιά του Άουλε: Νάνοι

Άμαν, Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο, Αθάνατες Χώρες: οι Χώρες της Δύσης, όπου ζούσαν οι Βάλαρ και τα Ξωτικά (ναι το ξέρω, λίγο χαζό, αλλά είμαι σίγουρη ότι όλοι καταλάβατε για τι πράγμα μιλάω, και όχι δεν είναι Βάλινορ, η Βάλινορ είναι απλά η πόλη των Βαλαρ μέσα στο Άμαν)

Μανγουε, Βάρντα, Ούλμο, Νιέννα, Γιαβάννα: μερικοί από τους Βάλαρ (αν δεν ξέρετε τι είναι οι Βάλαρ, μη με παρεξηγήσετε, αλλά μήπως δεν είσαστε στη σωστή σελίδα;)

**Από τη συγγραφέα**

ΟΚ, αυτό ήταν το πρώτο κεφάλαιο! Λίγο μικρό, ναι, αλλά όπως λέει και ο τίτλος είναι μόνο ο πρόλογος, οπότε...

Επίσης ζητώ συγγνώμη αν παραείναι φορτωμένο με στοιχεία από το Σιλμαρίλλιον, ξέρω ότι πολύ κόσμος δεν το έχει διαβάσει, αλλά προσπαθώ να φτιάξω έναν καινούριο κόσμο εδώ και φοβάμαι ότι τουλάχιστον στην αρχή θα σας κουράσω λίγο με τέτοιες διευκρινίσεις.

Βέβαια, θα προσέξατε ότι το πρωτότυπο (στα αγγλικά) είναι λίγο καλύτερο, πιο ατμοσφαιρικό. Βασικά υπάρχουν 2 λόγοι γι'αυτό. 1) νιώθω πιο άνετα με τα αγγλικά όσον αφορά την καλλιτεχνική συγγραφή-μέχρι σήμερα χρησιμοποιούσα τα ελληνικά μόνο για εργασίες και 2) δεν έχω beta-reader για το ελληνικό κείμενο ακόμη! Γι'αυτό όσοι πιστοί προσελθετε και... αφήστε τις προσφορές σας!

Τέλος, θα ήθελα να σας ζητήσω μια μικρή χάρη... Δεν είμαι σίγουρη αν υπάρχουν πολλοί εκτός από μένα εδω, και, δε ξέρω, μερικές φορές νιώθω λίγο μόνη. Αν διαβάσατε την ιστορία μου και σας άρεσε έsτω και λίγο, please αφήστε μια μικρή review με ένα σύντομο γεια, την άποψή σας ή ό,τι άλλο σας κάνει κέφι!

Θα περιμένω με ανυπομονησία!

Neniel Sildurien


	6. Chapter 6

Γεια σας!

Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που έχω την τιμή να αναρτήσω την πρώτη ελληνική ιστορία στο fanfiction αν και ελπίζω ότι δεν θα είμαι η μόνη! Η ιστορία αυτή γράφτηκε αρχικά στα αγγλικά (όπου και συνεχίζεται να γράφεται) με τον τίτλο "Ilúvatar's children". Ελπίζω οι υπεύθυνοι του fanfiction να μου επιτρέψουν να έχω την ίδια ιστορία σε δύο γλώσσες, αφού μεταφράζοντάς την ουσιαστικά τη ξαναγράφω από την αρχή (και αν αυτό το επιχείρημα δεν πιάσει, ας πούμε απλά ότι πέφτω στα γόνατα και παρακαλάω για κατανόηση!). Όπως και να'χει, το ξέρω ότι ακούγεται λίγο περίεργο, αλλά νιώθω πιο άνετα όταν γράφω στα αγγλικά παρά στα ελληνικά, γι' αυτό συνήθως τα κεφάλαια εδώ θα είναι λίγο πιο πίσω από το αγγλικό αντίστοιχό τους (και ναι, είμαι ελληνίδα, απλά έχω κάτι περίεργα κόμπλεξ με τις γλώσσες!). Αλλά ελπίζω με λίγη τύχη να ακολουθήσουν και άλλοι το παράδειγμά μου και σύντομα η ιστοριούλα μου θα χαθεί ανάμεσα στις υπέροχες δικές σας!

Διαβάστε λοιπόν!

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing from the Lord of the Rings or any other of Tolkien's creations**

**Δε μου ανήκει τίποτα από τον Άρχοντα των Δαχτυλιδιών ή οποιαδήποτε άλλο δημιούργημα του Τόλκιεν**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1: Πρόλογος**

Όταν και οι τελευταίοι των Έλνταρ είχαν επιστρέψει στο Άμαν, οι Βάλαρ αποφάσισαν ότι οι Πρωτογέννητοι θα έμεναν πλέον μαζί τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο για ολόκληρη την αιωνιότητα, αφήνοντας την Έννορ στους Δευτερογέννητους. Τα παιδιά του Άουλε, οι Ναούγκριμ, επίσης άφησαν πίσω τους το φως αυτού του κόσμου και επέστρεψαν για πάντα στις σπηλιές τους στα βάθη της γης, για να μην ξανακουστούν από τότε. Και έτσι ξεκίνησε μια νέα Εποχή, στην οποία, για πρώτη φορά από την αφύπνισή τους, τα Παιδιά του Έρου παρέμεναν ανεπανόρθωτα χωριστά.

Αρχικά, τα πάντα πήγαιναν όπως τα είχαν σχεδιάσει οι Βάλαρ. Τα μεγάλα βασίλεια της Γκόντορ και του Ρόχαν ανθούσαν μέσα στην ακμή τους και οι Ένταϊν απολάμβαναν τη νέα ειρήνη για πολλά χρόνια. Οι Έλνταρ είχαν αποσυρθεί και ζούσαν ικανοποιημένοι στην πολυπόθητη ομορφιά της Αθάνατης Γης, ξεπλένοντας τις πίκρες τους από τους πολέμους της τελευταίας Εποχής, ενώ ο Μάνγουε με τη σύζυγό του Βάρντα χαίρονταν να τους παρακολουθούν, ευτυχισμένοι για τη νέα ισορροπία στην Άρντα.

Αλλά τίποτε δεν ήταν τόσο τέλειο όσο φαινόταν. Γιατί με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, η ισορροπία αυτή γινόταν όλο και πιο ευαίσθητη.

Φάνηκε πρώτα στην Έννορ. Οι Ένταϊν, με τις μικρές τους ζωές και με τη μία γενιά να ακολουθεί την άλλη εκατοντάδες φορες, πολύ σύντομα ξέχασαν το πραγματικό τους παρελθόν. Η Γκόντορ και το Ρόχαν διαλύθηκαν και, καθώς το πρόσωπο του κόσμου άλλαζε γύρω τους, ο κόσμος των Ανθρώπων αναγκάστηκε να ξεκινήσει και πάλι από την αρχή. Η ανάμνηση των Ξωτικών και των Νάνων, των Χόμπιτ και των Εντ, και κάθε άλλου μαγικού πλάσματος της παλιάς Μέσης Γης ξεθώριασε, ώσπου δεν ήταν τίποτε παραπάνω από απλοί μύθοι, ιστορίες χαμένες στα βάθη των νέων παραδόσεων. Και με την ανάδυση των νέων βασιλείων και λαών, οι Άνθρωποι περιέπεσαν στις μεγαλύτερες αδυναμίες τους, κάθως στράφηκαν ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου και πολεμούσαν μεταξύ τους. Ο Ούλμο, Άρχοντας των Υδάτων, που είχε αναλάβει να μεταφέρει τα νέα τους και στους υπόλοιπους Βάλαρ, πολλές φορές ένιωσε την απελπισία να βαραίνει το αθάνατο πνεύμα του και οι θρήνοι της Νιέννα ακούγονταν τώρα πιο συχνά από ποτέ. Μετά στράφηκαν και εναντίον της ίδιας της γης, ώσπου πολλά από τα αρχαία δάση δεν υπήρχαν πλέον και τόσα ζώα και πτηνά πέρασαν μαζί με τα άλλα πλάσματα της Μέσης Γης στο παρελθόν, ματώνοντας την καρδιά της Γιαβάννα. Και τελικά στράφηκαν ενάντια στις ίδιες τις ψυχές τους...

Η ζωή δεν ήταν τέλεια ούτε και στο Άμαν. Τα ατέλειωτα χρόνια της ζωής των Έλνταρ δεν τους άφησαν να ξεχάσουν το πραγματικό παρελθόν τους, όπως οι Ένταϊν. Αλλά ζώντας πλέον χωριστά από τους Δευτερογέννητους του Έρου, των οποίων τα ανήσυχα πνεύματα έλαμπαν δυνατά με την αγάπη τους για τη ζωή, άρχισαν να χάνουν τον ενθουσιασμό τους. Σε αντίθεση με τις προηγούμενες Εποχές του Κόσμου, όταν τα Πλοία επέστρεφαν με τους αγαπημένους τους και νέα από το μακρινό αυτό κόσμο, τώρα ήταν πραγματικά μόνοι τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο. Και έτσι, μετά από χιλιετίες απραξίας, πολλοί είχαν αρχίσει να σβήνουν, καθώς τα πνεύματά τους κουράζονταν από τα ατελείωτα χρόνια μιας ύπαρξης χωρίς καμία αλλαγή. Δεν έφερναν πλέον νέα παιδιά στον κόσμο και το φως στα μάτια τους τρεμόσβηνε, μια σκιά πλέον του τι ήταν στο παρελθόν για μερικούς και ένα ανησυχητικό σκοτάδι για άλλους.

Έτσι ο Μάνγουε κάλεσε τους Βάλαρ πάνω στην κορυφή του Τανίκουετιλ για να αποφασίσουν άλλη μια φορά τη μοίρα της Άρντα. Και την ίδια εποχή, μια περίεργη προφητεία άρχισε να απλώνεται στο Άμαν...

Βρείτε τον απόγονο του Ελέσσαρ

που λάμπει σαν το το φως της αυγής

Φέρτε πίσω την κόρη της Ουντόμιελ

για να φυτρώσει νέα ζωή

Σταματήστε την αρχαία κατάρα

με δυνάμεις νέες και παλιές

Με τα Παιδιά του Έρου ενωμένα

θα ξυπνήσει η ελπίδα στις καρδιές

**Σημείωσεις**

Έλνταρ, Πρωτογέννητοι: Ξωτικά

Ένταϊν, Δευτερογέννητοι: Άνθρωποι

Ναούγκριμ, παιδιά του Άουλε: Νάνοι

Άμαν, Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο, Αθάνατες Χώρες: οι Χώρες της Δύσης, όπου ζούσαν οι Βάλαρ και τα Ξωτικά (ναι το ξέρω, λίγο χαζό, αλλά είμαι σίγουρη ότι όλοι καταλάβατε για τι πράγμα μιλάω, και όχι δεν είναι Βάλινορ, η Βάλινορ είναι απλά η πόλη των Βαλαρ μέσα στο Άμαν)

Μανγουε, Βάρντα, Ούλμο, Νιέννα, Γιαβάννα: μερικοί από τους Βάλαρ (αν δεν ξέρετε τι είναι οι Βάλαρ, μη με παρεξηγήσετε, αλλά μήπως δεν είσαστε στη σωστή σελίδα;)

**Από τη συγγραφέα**

ΟΚ, αυτό ήταν το πρώτο κεφάλαιο! Λίγο μικρό, ναι, αλλά όπως λέει και ο τίτλος είναι μόνο ο πρόλογος, οπότε...

Επίσης ζητώ συγγνώμη αν παραείναι φορτωμένο με στοιχεία από το Σιλμαρίλλιον, ξέρω ότι πολύ κόσμος δεν το έχει διαβάσει, αλλά προσπαθώ να φτιάξω έναν καινούριο κόσμο εδώ και φοβάμαι ότι τουλάχιστον στην αρχή θα σας κουράσω λίγο με τέτοιες διευκρινίσεις.

Βέβαια, θα προσέξατε ότι το πρωτότυπο (στα αγγλικά) είναι λίγο καλύτερο, πιο ατμοσφαιρικό. Βασικά υπάρχουν 2 λόγοι γι'αυτό. 1) νιώθω πιο άνετα με τα αγγλικά όσον αφορά την καλλιτεχνική συγγραφή-μέχρι σήμερα χρησιμοποιούσα τα ελληνικά μόνο για εργασίες και 2) δεν έχω beta-reader για το ελληνικό κείμενο ακόμη! Γι'αυτό όσοι πιστοί προσελθετε και... αφήστε τις προσφορές σας!

Τέλος, θα ήθελα να σας ζητήσω μια μικρή χάρη... Δεν είμαι σίγουρη αν υπάρχουν πολλοί εκτός από μένα εδω, και, δε ξέρω, μερικές φορές νιώθω λίγο μόνη. Αν διαβάσατε την ιστορία μου και σας άρεσε έsτω και λίγο, please αφήστε μια μικρή review με ένα σύντομο γεια, την άποψή σας ή ό,τι άλλο σας κάνει κέφι!

Θα περιμένω με ανυπομονησία!

Neniel Sildurien


	7. Chapter 7

Γεια σας!

Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που έχω την τιμή να αναρτήσω την πρώτη ελληνική ιστορία στο fanfiction αν και ελπίζω ότι δεν θα είμαι η μόνη! Η ιστορία αυτή γράφτηκε αρχικά στα αγγλικά (όπου και συνεχίζεται να γράφεται) με τον τίτλο "Ilúvatar's children". Ελπίζω οι υπεύθυνοι του fanfiction να μου επιτρέψουν να έχω την ίδια ιστορία σε δύο γλώσσες, αφού μεταφράζοντάς την ουσιαστικά τη ξαναγράφω από την αρχή (και αν αυτό το επιχείρημα δεν πιάσει, ας πούμε απλά ότι πέφτω στα γόνατα και παρακαλάω για κατανόηση!). Όπως και να'χει, το ξέρω ότι ακούγεται λίγο περίεργο, αλλά νιώθω πιο άνετα όταν γράφω στα αγγλικά παρά στα ελληνικά, γι' αυτό συνήθως τα κεφάλαια εδώ θα είναι λίγο πιο πίσω από το αγγλικό αντίστοιχό τους (και ναι, είμαι ελληνίδα, απλά έχω κάτι περίεργα κόμπλεξ με τις γλώσσες!). Αλλά ελπίζω με λίγη τύχη να ακολουθήσουν και άλλοι το παράδειγμά μου και σύντομα η ιστοριούλα μου θα χαθεί ανάμεσα στις υπέροχες δικές σας!

Διαβάστε λοιπόν!

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing from the Lord of the Rings or any other of Tolkien's creations**

**Δε μου ανήκει τίποτα από τον Άρχοντα των Δαχτυλιδιών ή οποιαδήποτε άλλο δημιούργημα του Τόλκιεν**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1: Πρόλογος**

Όταν και οι τελευταίοι των Έλνταρ είχαν επιστρέψει στο Άμαν, οι Βάλαρ αποφάσισαν ότι οι Πρωτογέννητοι θα έμεναν πλέον μαζί τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο για ολόκληρη την αιωνιότητα, αφήνοντας την Έννορ στους Δευτερογέννητους. Τα παιδιά του Άουλε, οι Ναούγκριμ, επίσης άφησαν πίσω τους το φως αυτού του κόσμου και επέστρεψαν για πάντα στις σπηλιές τους στα βάθη της γης, για να μην ξανακουστούν από τότε. Και έτσι ξεκίνησε μια νέα Εποχή, στην οποία, για πρώτη φορά από την αφύπνισή τους, τα Παιδιά του Έρου παρέμεναν ανεπανόρθωτα χωριστά.

Αρχικά, τα πάντα πήγαιναν όπως τα είχαν σχεδιάσει οι Βάλαρ. Τα μεγάλα βασίλεια της Γκόντορ και του Ρόχαν ανθούσαν μέσα στην ακμή τους και οι Ένταϊν απολάμβαναν τη νέα ειρήνη για πολλά χρόνια. Οι Έλνταρ είχαν αποσυρθεί και ζούσαν ικανοποιημένοι στην πολυπόθητη ομορφιά της Αθάνατης Γης, ξεπλένοντας τις πίκρες τους από τους πολέμους της τελευταίας Εποχής, ενώ ο Μάνγουε με τη σύζυγό του Βάρντα χαίρονταν να τους παρακολουθούν, ευτυχισμένοι για τη νέα ισορροπία στην Άρντα.

Αλλά τίποτε δεν ήταν τόσο τέλειο όσο φαινόταν. Γιατί με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, η ισορροπία αυτή γινόταν όλο και πιο ευαίσθητη.

Φάνηκε πρώτα στην Έννορ. Οι Ένταϊν, με τις μικρές τους ζωές και με τη μία γενιά να ακολουθεί την άλλη εκατοντάδες φορες, πολύ σύντομα ξέχασαν το πραγματικό τους παρελθόν. Η Γκόντορ και το Ρόχαν διαλύθηκαν και, καθώς το πρόσωπο του κόσμου άλλαζε γύρω τους, ο κόσμος των Ανθρώπων αναγκάστηκε να ξεκινήσει και πάλι από την αρχή. Η ανάμνηση των Ξωτικών και των Νάνων, των Χόμπιτ και των Εντ, και κάθε άλλου μαγικού πλάσματος της παλιάς Μέσης Γης ξεθώριασε, ώσπου δεν ήταν τίποτε παραπάνω από απλοί μύθοι, ιστορίες χαμένες στα βάθη των νέων παραδόσεων. Και με την ανάδυση των νέων βασιλείων και λαών, οι Άνθρωποι περιέπεσαν στις μεγαλύτερες αδυναμίες τους, κάθως στράφηκαν ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου και πολεμούσαν μεταξύ τους. Ο Ούλμο, Άρχοντας των Υδάτων, που είχε αναλάβει να μεταφέρει τα νέα τους και στους υπόλοιπους Βάλαρ, πολλές φορές ένιωσε την απελπισία να βαραίνει το αθάνατο πνεύμα του και οι θρήνοι της Νιέννα ακούγονταν τώρα πιο συχνά από ποτέ. Μετά στράφηκαν και εναντίον της ίδιας της γης, ώσπου πολλά από τα αρχαία δάση δεν υπήρχαν πλέον και τόσα ζώα και πτηνά πέρασαν μαζί με τα άλλα πλάσματα της Μέσης Γης στο παρελθόν, ματώνοντας την καρδιά της Γιαβάννα. Και τελικά στράφηκαν ενάντια στις ίδιες τις ψυχές τους...

Η ζωή δεν ήταν τέλεια ούτε και στο Άμαν. Τα ατέλειωτα χρόνια της ζωής των Έλνταρ δεν τους άφησαν να ξεχάσουν το πραγματικό παρελθόν τους, όπως οι Ένταϊν. Αλλά ζώντας πλέον χωριστά από τους Δευτερογέννητους του Έρου, των οποίων τα ανήσυχα πνεύματα έλαμπαν δυνατά με την αγάπη τους για τη ζωή, άρχισαν να χάνουν τον ενθουσιασμό τους. Σε αντίθεση με τις προηγούμενες Εποχές του Κόσμου, όταν τα Πλοία επέστρεφαν με τους αγαπημένους τους και νέα από το μακρινό αυτό κόσμο, τώρα ήταν πραγματικά μόνοι τους στο Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο. Και έτσι, μετά από χιλιετίες απραξίας, πολλοί είχαν αρχίσει να σβήνουν, καθώς τα πνεύματά τους κουράζονταν από τα ατελείωτα χρόνια μιας ύπαρξης χωρίς καμία αλλαγή. Δεν έφερναν πλέον νέα παιδιά στον κόσμο και το φως στα μάτια τους τρεμόσβηνε, μια σκιά πλέον του τι ήταν στο παρελθόν για μερικούς και ένα ανησυχητικό σκοτάδι για άλλους.

Έτσι ο Μάνγουε κάλεσε τους Βάλαρ πάνω στην κορυφή του Τανίκουετιλ για να αποφασίσουν άλλη μια φορά τη μοίρα της Άρντα. Και την ίδια εποχή, μια περίεργη προφητεία άρχισε να απλώνεται στο Άμαν...

Βρείτε τον απόγονο του Ελέσσαρ

που λάμπει σαν το το φως της αυγής

Φέρτε πίσω την κόρη της Ουντόμιελ

για να φυτρώσει νέα ζωή

Σταματήστε την αρχαία κατάρα

με δυνάμεις νέες και παλιές

Με τα Παιδιά του Έρου ενωμένα

θα ξυπνήσει η ελπίδα στις καρδιές

**Σημείωσεις**

Έλνταρ, Πρωτογέννητοι: Ξωτικά

Ένταϊν, Δευτερογέννητοι: Άνθρωποι

Ναούγκριμ, παιδιά του Άουλε: Νάνοι

Άμαν, Ευλογημένο Βασίλειο, Αθάνατες Χώρες: οι Χώρες της Δύσης, όπου ζούσαν οι Βάλαρ και τα Ξωτικά (ναι το ξέρω, λίγο χαζό, αλλά είμαι σίγουρη ότι όλοι καταλάβατε για τι πράγμα μιλάω, και όχι δεν είναι Βάλινορ, η Βάλινορ είναι απλά η πόλη των Βαλαρ μέσα στο Άμαν)

Μανγουε, Βάρντα, Ούλμο, Νιέννα, Γιαβάννα: μερικοί από τους Βάλαρ (αν δεν ξέρετε τι είναι οι Βάλαρ, μη με παρεξηγήσετε, αλλά μήπως δεν είσαστε στη σωστή σελίδα;)

**Από τη συγγραφέα**

ΟΚ, αυτό ήταν το πρώτο κεφάλαιο! Λίγο μικρό, ναι, αλλά όπως λέει και ο τίτλος είναι μόνο ο πρόλογος, οπότε...

Επίσης ζητώ συγγνώμη αν παραείναι φορτωμένο με στοιχεία από το Σιλμαρίλλιον, ξέρω ότι πολύ κόσμος δεν το έχει διαβάσει, αλλά προσπαθώ να φτιάξω έναν καινούριο κόσμο εδώ και φοβάμαι ότι τουλάχιστον στην αρχή θα σας κουράσω λίγο με τέτοιες διευκρινίσεις.

Βέβαια, θα προσέξατε ότι το πρωτότυπο (στα αγγλικά) είναι λίγο καλύτερο, πιο ατμοσφαιρικό. Βασικά υπάρχουν 2 λόγοι γι'αυτό. 1) νιώθω πιο άνετα με τα αγγλικά όσον αφορά την καλλιτεχνική συγγραφή-μέχρι σήμερα χρησιμοποιούσα τα ελληνικά μόνο για εργασίες και 2) δεν έχω beta-reader για το ελληνικό κείμενο ακόμη! Γι'αυτό όσοι πιστοί προσελθετε και... αφήστε τις προσφορές σας!

Τέλος, θα ήθελα να σας ζητήσω μια μικρή χάρη... Δεν είμαι σίγουρη αν υπάρχουν πολλοί εκτός από μένα εδω, και, δε ξέρω, μερικές φορές νιώθω λίγο μόνη. Αν διαβάσατε την ιστορία μου και σας άρεσε έsτω και λίγο, please αφήστε μια μικρή review με ένα σύντομο γεια, την άποψή σας ή ό,τι άλλο σας κάνει κέφι!

Θα περιμένω με ανυπομονησία!

Neniel Sildurien


End file.
